Walker Boss
|spawnegg=Walker King|aggression = Hostile|damage = 7|armor = 20}} The Walker Boss, also known as The Walker King, is a boss added by Better Dungeons that can be found at the top of a Walker Castle.He is the leader of Walkers. Appearance The Walker King looks like a Walker or Shadow, but with a wither skull, diamond armor, and a Walker Sword and shield. When the armor breaks off, it appears as Herobrine wearing black shoes with brown clothing, with blue eyes. Abilities The Walker King can teleport to the player if they're too far away. It can also use its shield to block all physical damage. It can summon a mini tornado at the player to hold them and cause damage, similar to that of the Wind Staff. The Walker Boss has 250 HP, and wears a Wither Skull along with a Diamond Chestplate, Leggings, and Boots. The walker King can use its wind ability to push the player off of the castle towers, which can be fatal. Enchanting your boots with Feather Falling 3 or higher is recommended for fighting the Walker King. Using Ender Pearls to teleport back to the castle tower is very hard and not recommended. Wearing Cloud boots is highly recommended because you will take no fall damage and you can jump a lot higher. The Walker King also wields a shield. Whenever it blocks, it will take no physical damage except for occasional 1 damage. However, if the player hits the Walker King enough the shield can break, leaving the Walker Boss vulnerable. It is notable that the shield does not negate fire damage, meaning Fiery Aura or Fire Aspect enchantments are a good way to deal some damage over time and break his armor down. If the player tries to flee the Walker King, It will just teleport to you. If you want to reorganize or regenerate some health, it is recommended that you encase yourself in a 1x1 area. The Walker King wears diamond armor, but if the player hits the Walker Boss enough, the armor can break. The Wither Skull breaks off first, then the chestplate, then the boots. The diamond leggings do break on spawned and naturally found Walker Kings Tested. The Walker King's Walker Sword deals the same amount of damage as a diamond sword, but it will never break. If a Grenade from the Better Dungeons mod is used on the Walker King, it gains the ability to use that grenade. A good tactic against this boss is a fire enchanted weapon. You only need to hit him once, and the fire will do additional points of damage. A very easy way to kill the Walker King is to use a rapier with high damage as rapiers are not affected by armor. Drops The Walker King drops a Walker Sword, 1-2 blocks of diamond, and lots of XP. If the Walker is an infernal mob (from the infernal mobs mod) it can drop additional loot and it is also harder to fight. Bugs * It has been reported that using the Wind Staff on this mob causes it to fully regain health. Category:Walker Category:Needs Images Category:Final Bosses